An Angel's Tale
by Hibari-Tachikawa
Summary: [Ryosaku] Aveces los angeles pueden hacer milagros, ¿pero como ser un ángel si no tienes idea de como hacer milagros?
1. An Angel

**Holaa! **

**Aquí les traigo otro fan fic O.o! si otro de los mil que tengo XD! Weno puss yo solo espero que les guste mucho n.n!**

**Todos: que patetica eres**

**- ò.ó diganmelo en la cara! **

**Todos: PATEEETICAAA! **

**- ¬¬! Cretinos!**

**Disclaimer: Pot un es mio…solo me hago ilusiones u.u**

**--------------**

**_Capitulo 1 – An Angel_**

---------------

**_Hay una historia sobre dos personas...un chico y una chica..._ **

_El final fue muy triste para ambos..._

_El decidió que jamás se enamoraría y lleno su vida con abismos de amargura..._

_Ella siguió con su ilusión, esperando siempre a su amor eterno..._

Ah…que lindo – suspiro Sakuno, mientras leía la parte trasera de un libro –…a mi me…en realidad me gustaría vivir en un cuento de hadas, donde todo es perfecto – pensó Sakuno - ¿Por qué el amor es tan duro que sólo nos deja soñar? Soñar con príncipes de cuentos que no será nuestro jamás – dijo Sakuno recostándose en su cama y apagando la luz de su lámpara – Sabes…Ryoma…por tu culpa sufro mucho…- puso su libro en su buró – no me gusta este mundo…no me gusta vivir en un mundo lleno de sufrimiento…no…quiero estar aquí mas…donde solo sufro, quiero ir a un mundo mejor, Segunda estrella a la derecha y en línea reta hasta mañana?...así se llegara a un mundo sin sufrimientos…wow…que maravilla poder volar- cerro los ojos

RING! RING! -sonaba una y otra vez el despertados de Sakuno

Ya te escuche! – Susurró Sakuno picándole al azar a cada botón – por fin…un ratito mas…después de todo…es domingo…- dijo Sakuno - ah – bostezó – y…ayer me desvele – dijo Sakuno cerrando los ojos

BUENOS DÍAS! – llego su mamá al cuarto de Sakuno abriendo las cortinas

Mamá…déjame dormir un poco mas – dijo Sakuno tapándose toda la cara con su cobertor, la luz le molestaba

No hija! Es un hermoso día para estar acostada sin hacer nada! Aparte ya esta listo el desayuno! – dijo la señora Ryusaki – así que párate ya! – la destapo

Mamá! Tengo frió! – grito Sakuno

Sakuno! te espero abajo! – al parecer no le puso atención

Aja…solo déjame en paz – dijo Sakuno girando los ojos

Sakuno, se paro de su cama, se metió a la ducha, se vistió y bajo a desayunar

Por fin bajas! Sakuno…ammm aquí esta tu desayuno…y…después de que lo tomes le harías un gran favor a mami! – dijo su mamá

Bueno – dijo Sakuno resignándose…ya que si le decía que no su mamá le insistirá mucho

Ay! Que linda hija tengo! – dijo abrazándola - ve a comprar la despensa

Sakuno terminó de desayunar y se fue al supermercado

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado, y su mamá la había mandado a comprar la despensa! Que clase de vacaciones eran esas, el calor de las calles en Tokyo era insoportable, pero pronto llegarían las verdaderas vacaciones, porque ella disfrutaría al máximo esos dos meses con su mejor amiga, porque ya tenía planeadas sus vacaciones, iría a la playa con su familia, y la familia de Tomoka también iría, así que se la pasaría muy bien aya.

------------

Policía 911! Policía 911– hay un Robo en la calle 125 y el sospechoso trae un carro BMW plateado, repito hubo un robó en la calle 125… el sospechoso trae un carro BMW plateado, cambío

Vamos para allá – dijo un pocilla encendiendo las sirenas

-------------

De camino a su casa Sakuno se topo con Ryoma Echizen su _príncipe_, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de el, sabía que no lo tenia todo…le faltaba el...Ryoma…el…solo la hacia sufrir…

Quisiera gritarte lo mucho que te Amo... Quisiera que me correspondieras igual... Quisiera que se borrara todo lo malo que pasamos y que sólo existiera lo bello y puro en nosotros... ¿Debo luchar por el amor hasta el final aun a pesar del miedo al rechazo¿o debo dejar las cosas como están¿Es mejor actuar o dejar que las cosas ocurran solas? – se preguntaba Sakuno

Ah…ah! Ryoma-kun…- dijo Sakuno

Al parecer Ryoma no la escucho, ya que estaba distraído leyendo una revista de tennis y escuchando música con su ipod.

La muchedumbre caminaba, todos estaba algo apurados por las vacaciones, los pagos…y de repente Ryoma y Sakuno, llegaron al cruce de una calle, el semáforo apuntaba que se quedaran de el otro lado, antes de que cambiara a verde se escucho una sirena, era la policía persiguiendo a un BMW Plateado, que iba a toda velocidad, el semáforo cambio a verde Ryoma sin oír esas sirenas empezó a bajar de la cera, camino unos paso hacia adelante…nadie lo notaba, todos estaban pendientes en el BMW, excepto una chica de quince años…Ryoma volteo su cabeza para el lado derecho donde venia el carro a toda velocidad, se quedo parado sin hacer nada, no podía moverse…sus piernas no reaccionaban, pero tenia que moverse…y rápido o si no…ese carro lo atropellaría...

Ryoma-kun!– grito Sakuno, soltó las bolsas a la calle y corría a toda velocidad para salvar la vida de su amado, empujando al chico para el otro extremo de la calle recibiendo ella el golpe

"Fue una chica" empezó a decir la muchedumbre- "Salvo a ese chico" – decían mientras se empezaban a reunir alrededor de el cadáver de la Joven

Ryoma, quedo impresionado, se puso de pie y camino hacia la muchedumbre, entonces ahí vio el cuerpo tirado en la calle, y estaba lleno de sangre…

Esta muerta – Dijo una de las personas que estaban ahí

Ryoma retrocedió un poco…como…como podía estar muerta…

¿Porque…lo salvó?

Ryusaki…lo había salvado…de una muerte terrible, ahora el se sentía culpable…porque…ahora ella estaba muerta

-------------

Policía 138, hemos atrapado al ladrón…pero…

Que pasó? Cambio-

Una chica…una chica… …ahora esta muerta…-

Que? Eso no puede ser! –

-------------

Llamen a una ambulancia! – grito una señora

No puedo…- dijo Ryoma mientras que veía el cadáver de la chica…- no puedo quedarme aquí- sin mas que decir se fue corriendo

----------

_Uh? Que me pasó – Dijo una chica sobando su cabeza_

_Ahí fue cuando vio a la muchedumbre reunida – que estará pasando ahí? – se pregunto, camino un poco y – Soy…yo...que me paso…pero yo estoy aquí- dijo Sakuno_

Entonces ahí lo recordó

_Ryoma-kun! – esas palabras…no la dejaban en paz…- Ryoma! donde esta Ryoma! – dijo mirando para ambos lados_

Sakuno se sentó en una banca…y vio llegar a una ambulancia, se paro y fue de nuevo a donde la muchedumbre estaba reunida…

_Pero...yo no puedo estar muerta…si estoy aquí…-dijo Sakuno – Disculpe…oiga…señor…porque no me hace caso! – Sakuno tomo al hombro de el hombre, oh! y gran sorpresa lo traspaso…_

_No…no puede ser que yo este muerta – empezó a correr hacia su casa_

Cuando Sakuno llego a su casa, vio a su mamá llorando, su papá la estaba consolando

_Okaa-san…porque lloras? – no obtuvo respuesta_

Tranquilízate – le dijo el padre de Sakuno a su esposa

Como quieres que me tranquilice! – grito ella – si nuestra única hija a muerto!

_Pero okaa-san! Yo estoy aquí! No estoy muerta – grito Sakuno con lágrimas en los ojos_

Lo se! Pero no fue tu culpa!- dijo el sr. Ryusaki

SI LO FUE! – le grito la señora Ryusaki – si..si yo no la hubiera mandado a ese estúpido supermercado! Ella estuviera aquí! – dijo Estallando en llanto y abrazando nuevamente a su esposo –Quiero a mi hija! – comenzó a gritar

Sakuno se sentía fatal como podía esta muerta! Si ella estaba aquí!…salio de su casa y se fue a caminar…

Yo no estoy muerta…esto es imposible…seguro esto es solo…solo un mal sueño, si…solo un mal sueño…pero…que paso con mi atrapa pesadillas! Se supone que ya no podía tener malos sueños! Sabía que esa baratija no servia!- se dijo Sakuno

Jiji – se escucho una voz

Ah?- Sakuno miraba confundida hacia ambos lados - ¿Quién…quien esta ahí? -

Lamentablemente tu si estas muerta – le dijo alguien a Sakuno

Eh? quien eres tu! Y…y...como es que me puedes ver – le grito

Descuida…yo soy Sora, soy un ángel-

Ella, Sora un ángel hermoso, sus cabellos dorado hasta la cintura, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules…como el mar…a su alrededor tenia un resplandor dorado…

Un…ángel…y…que haces aquí?-

Vine a ayudarte! –

A ayudarme...en que?-

A que te conviertas en un ángel de verdad – dijo cruzándose de brazos

NANI? Me fui al infierno – grito Sakuno

Tonta claro que no! - dicho esto extendió sus alas

Son tan hermosas – dijo Sakuno sin dejar de mirar las alas

Tu también tienes unas, solo que las tuyas son pequeñas-

Que quieres decir…yo…yo también soy un ángel? – dijo Sakuno

No…aún no…-

Entonces…porque dices que tengo alas? Acaso…estoy viva? – dijo Sakuno

Algo así…-

A-a que te refieres? –

Mira…tu casi eres un ángel…solo que pequeño…y para poder llegar al cielo…tienes que hacer algo…- comenzó a decir

Porque? – se cuestiono Sakuno

Mira…tu muerte…como decirlo…ammm…no era hoy, sabes, si no hubieras salvado a ese chico tu estarías viva

Ah…si?...pero el estuviera muerto…y…-

Claro que no…el solo estaría en el hospital –

NANI? – Grito Sakuno

Por eso...es que aún no eres un ángel! – dijo Sora

Q-que…que tengo que hacer! – dijo Sakuno

Mira...tienes que cambiar el corazón de este chico – le da una foto – Ryoma…un chico frió y sin sentimientos…y su único amor...el tennis…, tu tienes que ayudarlo –

Pero…como...si el no…me puede ver –

Pues ahora si! – Sora trono sus dedos, cambiando la ropa que Sakuno traía puesta, ósea el uniforme, ahora una falda con olanes arriba de las rodillas un poco esponjada, color rosa y blanco, en la parte de arriba traía una blusa de las mangas esponjadas, color blanco, con un moñito en centro, su cabello ahora suelto…traía una diadema rosa con un moño pequeño en la parte de debajo de la derecha…

Ah! – Sakuno se miro confundida

El es el único que podrá verte…-

Y…como se que me estas hablando en serio…- dijo Sakuno

Soy un ángel…no miento – dijo embozando una sonrisa

Y…pero…Yo…yo no conozco a Ryoma…es decir...si lo conozco…demo…no se nada sobre el…, como lo podré cambiar –

Amm ese e tu trabajo…me tengo que ir –

Espera! Aún no me has dicho como puedo volar!

Ah?- la miro confundida

Si! Me dijiste que yo tenía alas pequeñas! Eso significa que puedo volar! Pero...como las extiendo?-

Tu eres mas grande que ellas- dijo Sora – Solo piensa en algo lindo! Y podrás volar

Gracias-

O…se me acabo el tiempo me tengo que ir - dijo Sora extendiendo sus alas y comenzando a volar

No!...no te vayas! Aun no me has dicho todo! – dijo Sakuno alzando su mano

Como…ya te dije…el es un chico frió…sin sentimientos…tal parece no que no tiene ni emociones…

Pero…pero…si el… es así…como…como podré cambiarlo…-

Sabes…los Ángeles hacemos milagros – dicho esto y desapareció por el cielo

Me dejo sola…genial! Como voy a poder cambiar a Ryoma kun! – dijo Sakuno…- espera! Debes de pensar en algo lindo – cerro los ojos…eh intento concentrarse- azúcar…dulces…ballet…- nada funcionaba – amor…- sus alas se extendieron…, no podía verlas…pero podía sentirlas, empezó a elevarse – Pu…pu…pue…puedo volar! – grito Sakuno algo incrédula…

Sakuno volaba a la casa de Ryoma – cuando llego a su destino…se sentó en la rama de un árbol, que daba a la ventana del cuarto de Ryoma…- bien…ya estoy aquí –

--------------

Ryoma…no te alarmes…-decía saliendo de la ducha…-ella se interpuso sola…pero porque Ryusaki me salvo! No….no me cabe en la cabeza…ahora ella esta muerta…y yo cargo con la culpa! No! eso no debió pasar! Si solo hubiera puesto mas atención…esto no estuviera pasando!

Ryoma! – Nanako entro a su habitación - ya esta la cena…

No…no tengo hambre…-

Porque estas tan nervioso…?- pregunto su prima

Yo…nervioso….yo nunca estoy nervioso…- dijo Ryoma

Pero ahora estas nervioso! – dijo Nanako divertida

Que yo nunca me pongo nervioso! – le grito Ryoma

Ay! – Nanako se cruzo de brazos – Porque estas enojado!

YO no estoy enojado, Nanako solo son ideas tuyas! – le grito Ryoma

Bueno...si tu lo dices – se salió del cuarto de Ryoma

Ahora Ryoma…tienes que reflexionar sobre todo esto….NO fue tu culpa, NUNCA lo fue! entonces porque me siento así…

Simplemente, tu estas cargando con la culpa – dijo Sakuno entrando a la habitación de Ryoma

Que? Tu…tu de donde saliste! No, no puede ser que me haya vuelto loco! -

No...no estas loco…-

Que bueno…y quien eres? –

Yo...soy Sakuno Ryusaki –

Bromeas verdad? – dijo Ryoma tomando un semblante serio – ella esta muerta!

No estoy bromeando…porque no me crees? –

Es que…yo…no se…nunca creí mucho en los ángeles – dijo Ryoma

Pues…yo no soy un ángel –

Ah...no? – dijo Ryoma – Aparte de que te hayas muerto te fuiste al infierno? – dijo abriendo sus ojos como dos platos

Hey! Yo no fui mala en mi vida! Y obviamente NO me fui al infierno….soy casi un ángel –

Entonces estas en el purgatorio? – Pregunto Ryoma…- oh no! Entonces tendré que rezar por ti…Padre nuestro que estas en el cie…-

NO, Ryoma eres muy nervioso! –

Como quieres que no este nervioso con lo qué paso! – dijo Ryoma – todo esto…es mi culpa!

No fue tu culpa! Y yo soy casi un ángel…porque estoy a un pelito de convertirme en uno…solo tengo que hacer que...tu cambies-

Que yo que?...ah..no eso no…mi vida es perfecta como esta! No necesito ayuda! – dijo Ryoma

Claro que si!...- dijo Sakuno…- Así todo será mejor…-

Que no! –grito Ryoma

Que si! – grito Sakuno

Que no!- grito Ryoma

Que si! – grito Sakuno

Que si! – grito Ryoma

Que no! – grito Sakuno

Jaja! Te gané! – dijo Ryoma

Pero…ni si quiera estábamos jugando! - dijo Sakuno - Que malo eres! –

Mala tu, porque quieres cambiar a una persona! -

Hey! No te quiero cambiar! Solo quiero que tengas una mejor vida! – dijo Sakuno

Pero mi vida esta bien así – dijo Ryoma una vez mas – Hey…Ryusaki…porque me salvaste? –

Ah…yo…no podía dejar que…un gran tenista se muera – dijo Sakuno sonrojándose levemente y volteándose de espaldas

Ah? Ryusaki…ya dime la verdad! – le dijo Ryoma

Es…eso…-

Claro que no! Esa es una razón estúpida –

Es que Ryoma! tu no entenderías! – le grito Sakuno

No entiendo, porque no me dices! –

Tan solo quise amarte, compartir contigo este pedazo de mi vida, Solo quería ser lo mejor para ti, Tan solo intentaba serlo, Pero morí en el intento, Luchas, ilusiones, esfuerzos, Nada, de nada sirvieron – dijo Sakuno, aun sin mirar a Ryoma

Maldición! Solo por eso! No tenías que atravesarte! – grito Ryoma

Te hice enfadar... Eso no está bien, es peligroso porque con eso te alejas más y más...- las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakuno

No sé porqué me enfadé, tal vez porque no te quería ver, tal vez porque me cuesta tanto verte así...- murmuro Ryoma

Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer? Si no puedo estar contigo pero no puedo estar sin ti... ¿Qué debo hacer? – Dijo Sakuno

No…no llores…Sakuno…es que…yo…no se que hacer…me gustaría corresponderte…pero…no esto no sirve de nada, porque yo no tengo los mismos sentimientos-

Lo…se…pero yo ahora estoy muerta…ahora estos sentimientos no sirven para nada – dijo Sakuno

Lo se…-

Por favor Ryoma…ya no quiero hablar más de esto…-dijo Sakuno – mejor ya duérmete…ya es de noche…-

Sakuno…quien se va a dormir a las 8:00 p.m.? – le dijo Ryoma- ya no soy bebé

Tienes razón…pero que despistada soy – dijo Sakuno – Mejor vete a cenar…tu cena se esta enfriando-

No tengo hambre –

Ryoma! ven un momento! – le grito Nanjiro

Ya voy! – dijo Ryoma – Sakuno, espérame, ahora vuelvo –

Hai! – dijo Sakuno

Que quieres! – dijo Ryoma apenas cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Cuando Sakuno se aseguro de que Ryoma se fue…Sakuno aprovecho para salir por la ventana de Ryoma…

SORA! – grito Sakuno – SORA estas ahí? – volvió a gritar

Donde podrá esta Sora – dijo Sakuno sentándose en el techo de la casa de Ryoma

Me llamabas? –preguntó esta

Ah? De donde saliste? – dijo Sakuno alarmándose

Eso…no importa!...para que me querías? –

Es que…no se que hacer!- dijo Sakuno – ya estoy apunto del colapso nerviosos!

Porque! – dijo Sora

Mira…Sora…yo ya no quiero estar aquí –

Porque? –

Porque no…simplemente no quiero! – dijo Sakuno

Pues no puedo hacer eso…Sakuno…- dijo Sora…- me tengo que ir – desapareció

QUE? Otra vez me dejo sola? –

-------------

Por fin me dejo en paz! – dijo Ryoma azotando la puerta de su cuarto – ah! Donde esta Ryusaki? Genial…a Ryoma Echizen ahora su conciencia lo esta molestando, creando imágenes de Sakuno en su mente…y jugando con sus sentimientos…- Ryoma se recostó en su cama

Sentimientos…desde cuando…yo tengo sentimientos hacia ella? – Se dijo Ryoma

Perdón…por irme sin avisar – dijo Sakuno entrando por la ventana

Ah? – dijo Ryoma! – oh no! Mi mente otra vez!-

Que no estas loco! – le grito Sakuno

Mas te vale…y porque te fuiste? – le pregunto Ryoma

Tenia que preguntarle algo a alguien – dijo Sakuno

Ah…- dijo Ryoma – Ya me voy a dormir -dijo Ryoma apagando la luz de su cuarto

Ah…si…-

Ryoma se durmió, y Sakuno e fue a mirar a la luna, fue a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le paso en su vida…paro mas de una hora ahí, pensando en su muerte…un día todo era perfecto y al día siguiente…todo era perdición…

¿Pueden las Estrellas realmente Conceder Deseos? -

Si esto es cierto... Cuánto tiempo tardan en escuchar los deseos de una persona y cumplirlos? -

¿Es sólo un mito?...-

Sakuno…ya no quería pensar, seria mejor pensar en que pronto seria un ángel…tendría sus dos hermosas alas…si seria mejor ver el lado positivo y no el negativo…todo será mejor…Se metió a la casa de Ryoma…el ya estaba dormido, así Sakuno se hincó en el piso, con los brazos apoyados al borde de la cama de Ryoma, lo estaba mirano…y sin mas que hacer…se quedó profundamente dormida

Continuará

**Waaa! El capitulo termino! Y yo kero opiniones n.n! jeje espero que me manden muchas muchas¿ok? Wno me voy n.n! byeee**

**Gracias por leer mi fic**

**Atte. Hibari Tachikawa**


	2. My mistake

Wa!! regreseee!! perdoooooon!!! ;w;! espero que me hayan extrañado! XD!! Jajajaja Wa!! Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo…si no estoy mal este ya es el penúltimo! Jajajaj! Si el fic esta cortop! Jajaja pero les gusto no?

Wa!! …bno ia no los entretengo mas! Los dejo leer!

**_Capitulo 2- My mistake_**

_**------------------------------------**_

Sabes Sakuno? – dijo Sora

Nani? –

Cuando estés apunto de obtener tus alas para ser un ángel…tus recuerdos, sentimientos y demás irán desvaneciéndose –

Como amnesia? –

Aja –

Pero…yo no quiero que eso pase –

Sakuno…es algo que tiene que pasar…para que puedas ser un ángel –

Pero…- miro a Ryoma

Solo…no te enamores, será mas difícil - dijo Sora mirando a Ryoma quien estaba lo suficiente mente lejos, tomando una Ponta- Lo…lo siento…- dijo Sora mirando al vacio

Bueno, me tengo que ir…Ryoma me esta esperando-

Ah...claro!! Adiós – desapareció

Mmm…como le diré esto a Ryoma…-

Ohayo! Ryoma! – dijo Sakuno

Hola – dijo con indiferencia

Ryoma…hace mucho que no te veo sonreír…bueno…antes solo eran sonrisas arrogantes…pero nunca te eh visto sonreír sinceramente – dijo Sakuno

Yo… no sonrió, no me gusta – dijo de manera fría

Pero…una sonrisa no cuesta nada, y en cambio, enriquece a quien la recibe sin empobrecer a quien la otorga. Una sonrisa es cosa de un momento, y sin embargo casi siempre perdura en la memoria. Nadie hay que sea tan rico ni poderoso que pueda pasearse sin una sonrisa, y nadie es tan pobre que no pueda ser enriquecido asimismo con una sonrisa.

Crea y protege la buena suerte y es la muestra más preciada de la amistad.  
Brinda descanso al fatigado, entusiasmo al abatido, alegría al triste, y es el antídoto natural mejor que existe contra las dificultades.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa es algo que no puede ser comprado, mendigado, ni tampoco se puede pedir como préstamo, porque es un don que no tiene valor y se entrega espontáneamente... Hay seres tan cansados de la vida, que ya no pueden otorgar sonrisas. Démosle a ellos una de las nuestras, porque no hay nadie que más la necesite que aquellos que ya no tienen sonrisas que ofrecer...- dijo Sakuno con una seguridad

Sabes Ryoma…deberías de sonreír mas – dijo Sakuno regalándole una de sus sonrisas

Valla no pensé que todo eso significara una sonrisa…Piensas muy profundo – dijo Ryoma

Jeje-

Oye…Sakuno – dijo Ryoma completamente salido de tema – los ángeles se pueden enamorar? –

Ah…no se…tal vez si –

Y de un humano? – pregunto Ryoma

Tal…vez, lo mas probable – dijo Sakuno

Ryoma…hace cuanto practicas tennis? – Se salio de tema intentando evadir la conversación

Desde hace mucho – dijo Ryoma

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí ---

Mira es Ryoma-

Para mi que ese se esta volviendo medio loco no crees? – le dijo uno de sus acompañantes

Ah…? Porque?- dijo este

No se es muy raro, mira hasta habla solo! – dijo señalándolo

Mmmm…tienes razón, mejor vamonos -

--------en un lugar muy lejano a la tierra -----------

Sora!!! – dijo el arcángel

Ah!? Mande!!! – dijo Sora asustada

Estas segura que Sakuno no siente nada por ese chico? –

Usted más que nadie sabe que los aprendices de ángel no tienen ningún sentimiento que se relacione con el amor – dijo Sora algo seria

Si…pero…-vio un momento hacia otro lado – Ella…a ella la siento diferente

No se preocupe! Me encargare de que ella no se vuelva a enamorar –

-----------------------------

Sakuno…sigues enamorada?? – pregunto Ryoma

De pronto una palabra me hizo recordarte... me hizo recordar ese sentimiento. Y no sé como ni porque, pero el sentimiento broto a través de mis ojos en forma de lágrimas... no sé porque…

Estas llorando – dijo Ryoma secándole una lágrima con el dedo

No, no es cierto – dijo –Sakuno – es solo una basura en el ojo –

No…me respondiste...-

No…no…se…yo…ya…no siento nada- dijo Sakuno

Un ángel? -

No podía sentir amor? -

Porque los Ángeles no se pueden enamorar…porque los ángeles no pueden sentir ese sentimiento…tal vez…para no sufrir…

Un silencio incomodo

Sabes…-dijo Sakuno – me gustaría volver a amar

De que hablas? –

Bueno…no se…seguro el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito no? – dijo Sakuno

No lo se –

Que Ryoma…tu nunca te has enamorado? –

No…-

Pues…deberías – le susurro Sakuno al oído de Ryoma abrazándolo por la espalda, provocando que el se sonrojara

Que era esto!? Que rayos era esto? El príncipe del tennis sonrojado? claro y los cerdos vuelan verdad? No puede ser que el se sonroje y con, con ella!

1- Era una chica!? Desde cuando el se sonrojaba por una chica!

2- Tierra a Ryoma ella estaba MUERTA ósea no estaba mas en la tierra

3- Era un ángel! No podía sonrojarse con uno

Dios!! Algo raro estaba pasando! Algo muy raro desde cuando Ryoma se sonroja! El…el no se podía enamorar de ella! Y mucho menos de un ángel.

Ryoma contesta! – dijo Sakuno sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Ah? Que…que pasa!? – dijo Ryoma

Sakuno giro los ojos – no nada – dijo

Bueno –

Sakuno…como haces para no estar triste? – pregunto Ryoma

El secreto esta… en no mirar hacia atrás- dijo Sakuno guiñando el ojo

-------------------------------

Ve…Señor…ella ya no esta enamorada! – dijo sora con cara triunfante

Pero le guiño el ojo! –

Ah! Gran señal! – dijo Sora guiñándole el ojo – ve! Le guiñe el ojo y no estoy enamorada de usted! Así que cálmese!

Mas vale que eso sea cierto! – dijo el arcángel

------------------------------

Paso el tiempo un mes para ser exactos, Ryoma entro nuevamente al colegio, para el era un día como los demás…

Ya en la hora de la salida

Ryoma!! Ya nos vamos? – dijo Sakuno

Espera – dijo Ryoma abriendo su casillero y de ahí callo una carta

_**Ryoma-kun**_

_**Quiero hablar con tigo hoy a las 15:00 detrás de la escuela**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Anónimo**_

Wow! –dijo Sakuno con un gran brillo en los ojos- que romántico!!! Ryoma tienes que ir! – esta era su oportunidad para tener sus alas

No quiero –

No la puedes dejar plantada! – dijo Sakuno

Quieres ver? – dijo Ryoma

RYOMA! Ve con ella! – dijo Sakuno

Bueno, ya que –

Detrás de un árbol se encontraba esperando una chica

A…Ryoma – comenzó a decir la chica

Que quieres? – un golpe fuerte para la chica

Es…que…tú me gustas –

No me interesa – se fue

Eso era inhumano! Inhumano!! Según Sakuno!! Que acaso el no podía ser mas amistoso?

Ryoma! Porque la trataste así? – dijo Sakuno – si no te interesabas! Porque te tomaste la molestia en venir! Eh!? – le grito

Pues…tú me obligaste –

Cierto…-

Bueno me yo me voy a mi casa –

Ryoma! Eres un insensible!! – dijo Sakuno

Sakuno! Ya me lo dijiste mas de cien veces!! –

Pues! Es que tratas mal a las mujeres! Si sigues así nunca podré ser un ángel! –

Ah? Que quieres decir? –

No…no nada! Nada – dijo Sakuno moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro

Oye…-

Si? –

Tu…te iras cuando seas un ángel? – dijo Ryoma

Si…-

Ah…-

Y…que harás cuando yo ya no este aquí? –

No quiero que te vallas – dijo Ryoma abrazándola, ella se sonrojo

Solo no te enamores – recordó esas palabras – será mas difícil – se separó de el

Ryoma… aún no me respondes - dijo Sakuno –

Pues… -

Serías un cascarrabias? – dijo Sakuno

Oye!! Se que soy serio! Pero eso no va a pasar –

Entonces? – pregunto Sakuno

Pues…aún no lo se –

Busca la felicidad – dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

Porque la abrasé? Porque le dije eso…que te pasa Ryoma…tu no eres así…que le paso al chico frió? Ah? Pero acéptalo! Ella ya no siente nada por ti…desde cuando ella me importa tanto? Desde cuando te comportas así de sensible! Ryoma reacciona!

Ryoma…-

Mande? –

Esto…que vas a hacer de tu vida? –

Que clase de pregunta es esa? –

Pues…no lo se…solo quiero saber –

Quiero ser un tensita profesional…dedicarme al tennis –

Ah – suspiro - ¿Cuándo vas a cerrar los ojos y dejarte llevar?

Perdón? –

Si! Cuando vas a pensar en los demás! En tus sentimientos cuando tendrás un tiempo libre para pensar en ellos…sabes…pude que estés enamorado y ni tu mismo te das cuenta - dijo Sakuno

Pero... ¿Cómo saberlo? – dijo Ryoma

No pienses…escucha…escucha a tu corazón – dijo Sakuno colocando su mano en el corazón de Ryoma

Mi…corazón –

Nunca sabrás que buscas en un corazón, Si primero no encuentras lo que hay dentro del tuyo...-

Entonces…como sabré que esa es la persona perfecta para mi? –

Amar no es cuando encontramos una persona perfecta, sino cuando aprendemos a ver perfecta a una persona imperfecta-

Pero -

Te dejo solo por unos instantes Ryoma – dijo Sakuno saliendo por la ventana

Y en eso, Ryoma salio a reflexionar, fue directo al parque, se sentó en un columpio, cerro los ojos…y estaba pensando- de repente una imagen de Sakuno se le vino a su mente

Sakuno…-susurro –

Como hiciste para entrar en mi vida...- se pregunto

Entonces…el estaba enamorado, enamorado de un ángel! Eso no podía ser…ella se iría en cualquier momento, lo dejaría solo…seria mejor olvidar, olvidar ese nuevo sentimiento, olvidar esas ganas de amar, olvidarla…

Como lo haría…?

Ryoma llego a su casa, puesto que ya era de noche, entonces ahí la vio dormida…parecía todo un ángel…

Ahora lo sabía! Tenia la respuesta a todo! El no cambiaria y así Sakuno estaría por siempre con el…pero…eso era muy egoísta de su parte, el quería que Sakuno fuera feliz…y lo único que ella quería era convertirse en ángel…tendría que pensar todo esto muy bien.

Ryoma se quedo dormido…pasaba el tiempo, una hora…dos horas…tres horas…hasta que Ryoma se sentó de golpe en la cama, y…y el estaba sonrojado!

Pero como…- y ahí recordó su sueño

Soñé con un beso lleno de magia, que tú me dabas...

Soñé que charlábamos y que juntos estábamos...

Soñé algo imposible…- se dijo a si mismo

Tan cerca de tus labios... Y sin poder besarlos...

No sabes cuánto te amo…

Mi corazón solo piensa en ti, mi corazón solo te quiere a ti, mi corazón te pertenece

Con la intención de no despertar a Sakuno…Ryoma tomo su cabello y lo empezó a acariciar – desearía que esto nunca te hubiera pasado, ahora sufres algo que debió haberme pasado a mí…- dijo el…

Pero…que estoy haciendo…porque cuando pude nunca me fije en ella…talvez así…hubiera prestado más atención y te hubiera protegido…todo esto es inútil…ya no debo de pensar más en esto – dijo Ryoma – esto es todo una telaraña…de la que no puedo salir…

Definitivamente el error mas grande de mi vida fue en el momento que deje que mis sentimientos salieran al exterior y me enamorara de ella…

Ryoma-kun – susurro Sakuno aún dormida

Pero…esto tenia que pasar…ella es demasiado tierna para que un hombre se resista a no quererla…entonces…esto no es un error…esto…es la puerta de mis sentimientos…un camino que me conduce a la felicidad…

Ah…Ryoma…aún sigues despierto? – le dijo Sakuno

Si…-

Y que hacías? –

Nada…solo pensaba…tu duérmete otra vez – dijo este cerrando los ojos

Al día siguiente

Ahhh…- bostezo Sakuno

Sakuno que bueno que despiertas –

Ah!? Sora eres tu? Donde esta Ryoma? –

Tranquila el sigue dormido – dijo Sora – y como vas con tu misión? Todo un reto… ¿no? –

Me gustan los retos – dijo Sakuno

Y piensas segur con esto…porque si no quieres yo…- empezó a decir

Pienso seguir con esto hasta enloquecer. Hasta dejar de respirar. Hasta el fin -

Valla…jeje entonces suerte! – dijo Sora – bueno…me voy…adiós! –

Adiós- dijo Sakuno – ah Ryoma despertaste!

Buenos días – dijo este

Ryoma! ya es tarde debes de ir a la escuela! – dijo Sakuno

No eres mi mamá sabes –

Pero! –

Calla! – dijo Ryoma

Uyy! Eso dolió! Sakuno se sintió terrible cuando escucho eso…Ryoma lo dijo con una frialdad, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla…trato de disimular, pero no pudo, por suerte Ryoma no la vio…

Una vez en la escuela todo transcurrió normal, las clases, todo y como de costumbre el maestro de historia aplico un parcial sorpresa, pero llego la hora del recreo y…

Oooh! Ryoma hay una carta en tu escritorio! –dijo Sakuno

Si eso creo – dijo Ryoma

No te hagas el menso! – Dijo Sakuno

Pero comoquiera no voy a ir –

Ah!? Porque no! A! eres un insensible!

Es que a mi me gusta otra persona –

Ah si!!! – Sus ojos se iluminaron – quien es!!?? –

Pues…ella es…- dijo Ryoma - ¿Puede alguien volver a enamorarse de una persona de la que ya estuvo enamorada y todo terminó? – se salio de tema

Claro que si! Ryoma…una persona nunca dejara de amar a esa personita muy especial, y aunque la persona que amo diga que ya no siente nada, esa persona siempre ocupará un pedazo de su corazón – Dijo Sakuno

Menos mal! –dijo Ryoma

Ah?...porque? – dijo ella

Porque…tú me gustas –

Ah…- se sonrojo – Yo…

Me encantaría que me volvieras a amar...-

Sakuno lo miro enternecida, definitivamente ella lo seguía amando…

Ryoma…yo también te amo – dijo Sakuno

--------en un lugar muy lejano a la tierra -----------

Esto es un gran problema –dijo Sora

Lo se –

Pero señor, ella ya puede ser un ángel, el chico ya cambio – dijo esta

Tienes Razón –

Ellos…nunca podrán estar juntos -

-----------------------------

TBC…

Jojojo!! Bno pss espero que les haya gustado! Y como ia lo mencione arriba este puede ser el penultimo capi…jaja ia no les digo mas! Ah! Y un avisooo!!!

1- Actualizare primero así : An Angel's tale, Our only destiny y final mente Fields of hope

espero su apoyo! aunke me haya tardado años en actualizar! ;w;

Jejej eso es todo gracias por los reviews!!! n.n bye bye!


	3. Together Forever

**Holaaa!! Aquí les traigo la continuaron de la historiaa!! Jejejej!! Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste muuuucho muuuchooo!!! Jejejeee!!**

**Bnooo ya basstaaa!! Mejor se los dejo para que uds. Lo lean, si que sii!!! Espero sus Reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen u,u…**

**--------------**

_**Capitulo 3 – **_**Together Forever **

---------------

Sakuno, hoy tengo entrenamiento de tennis, ¿vendrás? – dijo Ryoma tomando su raqueta

Mhh…no lo se – dijo Sakuno

Entonces no vienes, ¿verdad? –

Hay Ryoma tu no cambias, claro que si iré – dijo Sakuno

Entonces…eso significa que falta mucho para que te vallas? – Dijo Ryoma al oír _"No cambias"_

Pues…no lo se…yo creo que aun falta mucho- le dijo a Ryoma

Oh… ¿Segura? –

De lo único de lo que estoy segura es que no quiero dejarte…aun no – Dijo Sakuno tomándolo de la mano

Ah…bueno vamonos – Dijo Ryoma tapándose su cara con su gorra

De pronto Sakuno apretó la mano de Ryoma y la soltó, empezó a agarrarse su cabeza

¿¡Sakuno, estás bien!? – dijo Ryoma tomándole la mano

Ryoma…yo…- se lo tenía que decir tarde o temprano

¿Que pasa? -

_No, simplemente no quería asustarlo…_

Ah…yo…mejor me quedaré aquí, a reposar…tu ve a tu práctica – dijo Sakuno

No quieres que te haga compañía? –

No…gracias…no te preocupes, yo estoy bien- dijo con la respiración entrecortada

Ryoma…-

Uh… ¿Qué pasa? -

Eh….lo que…lo que sucede es que…cuando yo me este convirtiendo en un ángel…todos…mis recuerdos se irán desvaneciendo lentamente -

Ahmmm…pero aun recuerdas todo verdad? –

….si –

Entonces falta mucho para eso – dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Eso…crees? –

Si –

Ryoma, siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo Sakuno

Eso espero… -

---------

Hoy! hermanos míos, un nuevo ángel se unirá a nosotros! -

Siiii!!! – una multitud de ángeles, a excepción de uno…

Pero…yo…creo que ella sería más feliz en la tierra –

Por que crees eso? -

Solo mírala…ella tiene ganas de vivir a su lado –

Lo siento Sora, para la tarde del día de hoy esto no significara nada para ella –

Lo…se…-

---------

Ryoma…Llegaste -

Sakuno ven! Te quiero mostrar algo! –

Eh!? De que hablas Ryoma? –

Solo sígueme! – dijo este tomándola de la mano – Te llevare a un lugar hermoso -

Eh… esta bien – se sonrojo levemente

Una vez ahí Sakuno se dio cuenta de que al lugar donde la llevo Ryoma era un campo que estaba lleno de flores, Ryoma vio a Sakuno, ella estaba sorprendida, y aun seguían tomados de la mano, Ryoma se sintió muy feliz por dentro, el solo quería que ella fuera feliz, pero de pronto sintió que Sakuno apretó demasiado su mano hasta que la soltó, cuando la vio ella estaba tirada en el suelo con sus manos sujetando su cabeza.

Sakuno!! háblame, estas bien??! – Dijo Ryoma sujetando a Sakuno – no quiero perderte - dijo este abrazándola

Ryoma sintió como su abrazo no fue correspondido, y cuando se separó de esta la vio en estado de shock.

Eh…disculpa…pero…tu quien eres? -

Sakuno por favor…no trates de engañarme con esto, me estas asustando – Dijo Ryoma tomándola por los hombros

Oye…suéltame…- dijo Sakuno asustada

Y así Ryoma comprendió…que ya era demasiado tarde, ella se iba…y lo dejaría solo…otra vez.

Ah…yo…lo siento…no se que es lo que me pasó, pero enserio no me recuerdas? –

Ehm…lo siento…pero..no se quien eres…–

Eh…bueno…yo me voy – Dijo Ryoma a punto de irse

Cuando Ryoma se marchaba de aquel hermoso lugar pudo ver una luz, y vio como el cielo empezaba a brillar, y ahí fue cuando vio a un par de ángeles, eran ellos, se llevarían a su Sakuno, pero el…no lo permitiría, no quería estar solo, el quería vivir para siempre con ella, no le importaba que la gente pensara que el estaba loco, porque era verdad, el estaba loco por ella, y haría cualquier locura por ella, hasta desafiar a una criatura divina.

Sakuno, es hora de irnos – dijo Sora

Sora! Si…este…ya estoy lista, dijo mirando para atrás –

Oye! Tu…no te llevarás a MI Sakuno – amenazó el chico

Lo siento niño, pero así son las cosas – dijo el acompañante de Sora

Pero…yo…-

¿La amas? Ese fue tu error, enamorarte de un imposible – dijo el arcángel abrazando por detrás a Sakuno

Ryoma Echizen, nunca la volverás a ver, acéptalo -

Ry…Ryoma?...Ryoma-kun?...eres tu?

Sakuno! por favor no te vallas!! -

Dijo Ryoma intentando tomarla de la mano, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el arcángel comenzó a elevarse con Sakuno entre brazos.

Déjame!!! Quiero estar con Ryoma! – Dijo Sakuno estirando su mano, para que Ryoma la pudiera alcanzar

Ryoma dio un salto y logro tomar la mano de Sakuno, la tomo tan fuerte como pudo, y la empezó a jalar, hasta que logró que el arcángel la soltara, Sakuno cayó en brazos de Ryoma, este la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, y su abrazo fue correspondido, Ryoma se separo de Sakuno, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y antes de que alguien dijera alguna palabra, Ryoma poso sus labios sobre los de ella, este era un beso lleno de magia, lleno de amor, pero aunque solo allá durado unos segundos para ellos fue eterno ese momento.

Sakuno…no hagas mas difícil esto, tienes que irte – dijo Sora mirando para el suelo

Sakuno…no te podemos dejar aquí, tienes que venir con nosotros…- dijo el otro

Si…lo se…- contesto Sakuno mirando a los ángeles, pero dirigió su mirada a Ryoma – Adiós Ryoma Echizen…nunca te olvidare- dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla, de pronto una luz rodeo a Sakuno, y de repente ella ya tenía sus alas, eran realmente hermosas –

Sakuno…yo…siempre te voy a amar – Dijo Ryoma, con sus ojos vidriosos

Adiós – Dijo Sakuno empezando a elevarse en el cielo viendo a Ryoma fijamente a los ojos, y así fue como desapareció frente a el por completo.

---- unos días después ----

Aun no lo has olvidado, verdad? - Le pregunto Sora a Sakuno

No…- Dijo Sakuno secándose una lagrima – Sora…no puedo…yo no soy feliz aquí, bueno, en realidad si, me siento muy feliz por dentro, tengo demasiados amigos a los que quiero mucho, pero yo…lo necesito.

Si…lo sabemos, ¿Por qué no bajas a ver como esta el? –

Acaso…eso esta permitido? –

Claro que si, solo que el no te podrá ver…

Bueno…esta bien…con tal de verlo…- Dijo Sakuno

Una vez ya en la tierra, Sakuno lo empezó a buscar, y lo encontró…solo en su cuarto, el estaba llorando…

----

Cuando te vi, el cielo comenzó a llorar amargamente como tu, sin algún consuelo…-

Esto esta mal, no deberías de estar llorando, lo que paso no fue tu culpa…-

Vine para decirte adiós, aunque se que no me puedas escuchar –

Nunca te olvidare, eso lo sabes -

Se que estas sufriendo mucho, pero…deberías dejar de llorar –

Ahora se, que estuvo mal guardarme todas esas palabras que debí decirte, cuando estabas con migo –

Y ahora, soy libre de gritarlo –

¡Te amo! –

Pero, ahora que ya no estoy a tu lado…te cuidare desde aquí, no dejare que te pase  
nada malo.

Quiero que sepas que, ya no siento algún dolor, aquí todo es felicidad –

Te extraño, tus caricias, tu voz, tu presencia, tus ojos, tus abrazos, tu carácter… tus besos…te necesito mas que a nadie en el mundo –

Nunca te olvidare, aunque quisiera no podría –

Se que nunca te dije cuanto te amo, pero…deja de llorar, que cuando te veo así, me hace sentir una tristeza enorme al no poder consolarte –

Se que prometí siempre estar a tu lado, y ahora que te veo llorar, yo siento que te eh fallado una vez mas -

Y ahora que estoy muy cerca de ti, pero… al igual muy lejos, lentamente he aprendido a disfrutar, soy feliz, tú deberías serlo también –

Ya no llores más –

Se que eche a perder tus planes, pero tu aún tienes toda una vida por delante, enamórate otra vez, seria lo mejor para ambos, se feliz disfruta de tu vida -

Por ahora yo, me tengo que marchar, espero que no me olvides, yo no lo haré, estarás siempre aquí, conmigo en mi corazón -

Te amo demasiado, y por eso quiero que seas feliz -

Y si tu enverad me amas, deberías seguir adelante, y no tomar una salida fácil, eso solo lo arruinaría –

Y ahora que ya no estoy con tigo, me gustaría que fueras feliz -

Se agota mi tiempo –

Quiero que sepas que yo te cuidare, desde mi cielo –

Nunca estarás solo –

Cuando tengas miedo, piensa en mí, que yo estaré ahí, para cuidarte, seré tu ángel guardián –

Mi tiempo se termino, me voy para no regresar nunca, pero mi presencia permanecerá en tu corazón –

No estas solo y lo sabes, siempre estaré con tigo, los lasos que nos unen son mas fuertes que la misma muerte –

¡Me voy, cuídate mucho! Que siempre estaré ahí para ti –

Espero que nunca me olvides, porque yo nunca lo haré -

Después de estas palabras, Sakuno le dio una abrazo por la espalda a Ryoma y así fue como Sakuno regreso al cielo…

¿Uh? Sakuno…- dijo Ryoma volteando en todas las direcciones

----

Ella aún no lo olvida, que tal si le damos una oportunidad mas a los dos – Dijo Sora

Si…ella se ve muy feliz aquí, pero sigue consiente de lo que dejo atrás – dijo uno de los ángeles

Entonces, esta decidido, ella volverá, pero…no sabrá absolutamente nada sobre el chico, una vez allá en la tierra, solo recordara a su familia, amigos, pero al chico no – Comentó el arcángel

Pero…entonces que caso tiene...que la – Dijo Sora

El destino…se encargara de unirlos nuevamente…-

Y que pasará con Ryoma…? –

Pues…digamos que el seguirá recordándola -

Si es así…entonces…hagámoslo! – Dijo Sora

----

Ryoma iba de camino a la escuela, aunque no tenía ánimos, tenía que distraerse con algo.

El seguía recordado a Sakuno, la extrañaba tanto…

¡¡¡¡PUM!!!! – no puso atención en el camino y choco con alguien

Ah! Lo…lo…siento…- dijo una joven con trenzas en el cabello – Ah…tu quién eres? Ah!!! Que mal educada – dijo poniéndose de pie – Yo soy Sakuno Ryusaki, mucho gusto – Dijo estrechándola la mano

Sa…Sakuno…? – dijo abriendo sus ojos

Si? –

Ah…no, no nada…yo… soy Ryoma Echizen, mucho gusto! – Dijo tomando su mano y se puso de pie

Oh! Ya es tarde, ven vamos Ryoma-kun – dicho esto la chica comenzó a correr aun agarrando la mano de Ryoma

Ryoma, no sabía porque, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que esto sería el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Oye…Sakuno, crees en los ángeles? – le pregunto Ryoma ya adentro del colegio

Ah?...porque preguntas eso?, Claro que creo en ellos, y tu? –

Seguro - dijo Ryoma sonriendo

-----

Solo espero que esta vez, ellos dos puedan ser felices, como el verdadero futuro que les esperaba antes –

Hoy se irán sin rumbo, pero buscaran un nuevo sentido en la vida –

Tendrán que pasar por muchas pruebas, pero estoy seguro de que ellos las superaran, porque ellos sabrán forjar su camino correctamente.

**FIN**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Pues el fic terminooooo!! Taran!!!! Les gustooo!!! Ajja espero que siii!!! Jejeje muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con esto!!! ;O; los amooo!!!**

**Gracias a:**

**- Gravi Echizen**

**- -ivekag-**

**- minime**

**- Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa**

**- KanameSaku**

**- ****PuccaLv**

**- ****yica**

**Atte. Hibari Tachikawa**


End file.
